My Love(KrisHo)
by hun94
Summary: kau akan selalu di hatiku meski kau tak lagi disini. gak bisa bikin summary pokoknya KrisHo.


My Love (KrisHo)

Pair:

Kris

Suho (GS)

Rate:

K

Oneshoot

Enjoy ~~

"Suho-ya" merasa dipanggil suho pun berhenti dan berbalik. 'arghhh gadis itu lagi, mau apa dia? kendalikan emosimu ho-ya' batin suho. "o... Ada apa sicca-ya" tanya suho dengan nada sebiasa mungkin. "suho-ya apa nanti sore kau ada wakt? ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" tanya jesicca. "entahlah sicca, memang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? apa tidak bisa dibicarakan sekarang saja?" ucap suho, sungguh ia sangat malas untuk berurusan dengan gadis ini lagi, Gadis yang menyebabkan ia dan kekasihnya -Kris- berpisah. "tidak bisa suho-ya, usahakan datang ne nanti sore di cafe utara kampus ini, ku tunggu disana, ini sangat penting ini soal kris suho-ya, kuharap kau datang, yasudah aku permisi ne, anyeong suho-ya" jelas panjang lebar Jesicca, tanpa menunggu jawaban suho, Jesicca langsungbpergi meninggalkan suho dengan berbagaiacam pikiran di benaknya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, suho pun memutuskan untuk menemui jesicca. Saat ia masuk ke cafe itu ternyata jesicca sudah ada disana. "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan aku tak punya banyak waktu" ketus suho. "Duduklah dulu suho-ya, sebenarnya ada banyak yang ingin akusampaikan, dan karna kau tak punya banyak waktu aku akan langsungke intinya saja" ucap jesicca sambil menatap suho dan dibalas anggukan oleh suho. " pertama aku ingin mintamaaf suho-ya, maaf karna aku kau dan kris terpisah, sungguh sebenarnya aku tak ingin itu terjadi..." penjelasan jesicca terhenti, ia menatap suho yang dibalas tatapan yang seolah berkata teruskan "itu adalah permintaan kris, sebenarnya aku juga menolak aku tahu seberapa besar kalian saling mencintai, kau tahu aku dan kris sebenarnya tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, kami tidak menikah seperti yang orang bicarakan, kau tahu alasan kris meninggalkanmu saat itu?" tanya jesicca yang dibalas gelengan oleh suho "ia sakit ho-ya, ia terkena kanker dan tiga bulan yang lalu saat ia meninggalkanmu adalah hari dimana dokter mengatakan bahwa kankernya sudah stadium akhir. Saat dokter mengatakan itu ia menangis, kau tahu kenapa ia menangis? dia menyesal, menyesal karena sampai saat itu ia belum bisa melamarmu sampai penyakit itu menggerogoti dirinya ia tak sempat menyatakan keseriusannya padamu.." ucapan jesicca terhenti, air matamengalir dengan indahnya di pipi gadis dihadapan suho."la-lalu kris sekarang dimana? jangan katakn kalau sekarang..." belum selesai suho bertanya jesicca sudah menjwab dengan anggukan lemah. Suho menangis, ia menyesal mersa begitu bodoh tidak mengetahui penyakit kekasihnya selama ini. Ia merasa buruk ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya kris melawan penyakitnya seorang diri. "suho-ya ini" ucap kesicca sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak hitam pada suho. "ini adalah barang peninggalan dari kris, aku rasa kau yang lebih pantas untuk menyimpannya suho jaga baik-baik ne" "ternyata sudah sangat sore suho-ya aku permisi, jagalahitu dengan baik aku percaya padamu, dan satu hal yang harus kau ingat kris sangat mencintaimu tak ada satu detikpun yang ia lewatkan tanpa memikirkanmu, anyeong suho-ya"

Dirumah suho hanya termenung,menatap miris kotak yang ada di depannya. Hahh, suho kembali menghela nafas. Dengan sedikit ragu ia membuka kotak itu dan hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah sebuah foto di musim dingin dengan latar sebuah gereja, nampak dua orang pemuda sedang memandang satu sama lain dan sang wanita itu memegang sebuah buket bunga. itu adalah foto dirinya dan kris yang sedang menghadiri pernikahan temannya, sehun dan luhan. Tak cukup dengan itu, ia pun segara mengeluarkan isi kotak itu satu persatu, Tangannya terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah buku, dan suho tebak itu adalah catatan milik kekasihnya, kris. Tangan mungil suho mulai membuka buku itu dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah album. Ia mendapati banyak foto mereka disana dan tak lupa kris menuliskan tanggal dan sedikit memo di samping foto itu. Dan saat dihalaman terakhir ia menemukan sebuah surat. Dengan perlahan ia membuka surat itu, dibacanya dngan teliti surat itu

'dear suho,

Anyeong suho-ya bagaimana keadaanmu disanan? maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf suho. Maaf aku tak bisa menepati janji yang kita buat, maaf menghilang darimu selama tiga bulan terakhir. Suho jika kau membaca surat ini, itu bererti kita sudah berada di alam yang berbeda chagiya~ kau tahu selama tiga bulan dirumah sakit tak sedetikpun aku tak mengingatmu, tak sedetikpuan aku tak merasa bersalah saat aku mengingat tangismu di taman waktu itu. oh ya, kau tahu sebenarnya aku sakit, dan dokter mendiagnosa aku akan meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, namun dengan sangat bainya Tuhan mempertmukan aku dengan dirimu, mempertemukan aku dengan seseorang yang membuatku ingin berjuang melawan penyakit sialan ini agar aku selalu bisa bersama dirinya. Terima kasih suho, kau telah hadir dan membuatku merasakan apa itu hidup, merasakan bagaimana jatuh cinta, merasakan di cintai oleh malaikat seperti dirimu. setelah kau membaca surat ini kuharap kau tetap menjalani hidupmu seperti dulu, hargailah waktu yang masih tersisa untukmu dan jangan ragu untuk membuka hati untuk orang lain. Dan satu lagi, aku dan jesicca sebenarnya tak mempunyai hubungan apa apa. Sudah ya suho tanganku sudah tak kuat menulis lagi maafkan kekasihmu yang lemah ini ne. Aku punya satu hadiah kecil untukmu, carilah kotak kecil berwarna maroon dan bukalah semoga kau menyukainya.

I love you chagi, saranghae, neomu neomu saranghae.

Dari kekasihmu

Kris Wu'

Setelah membaca surat itu air mata suho sudah tak terbendung lagi, pipinya basah dan hidungnya memerah. Ia merasa bodoh tak menyadari kondisi kekasihnya itu. Seketika ia teringatakan kotak warna maroon tadi. Ia buka kotak itu dan sebuah cincin berlian bertengger manis disana,ada sebuah note kecil disampingya 'suho-ya aku tahu ini takkan pernahterjadi tapi aku ingin kengungkapkannya, suho-ya will you marry me?' begitulah isi note itu. Suho ingat ia tak tahu dimana makam kris berada, dengan beberapa pertimbangan ia menelfon jesicca dan memintanya untuk mengantarkannya ke makam kris.

Keesokan harinya, ia dan jesicca pergi ke makam kris, ia membawa satu buket bunga lili, bunga yang selalu kris barikan padanya. Tak banyakyang bisa suho lakukan ia hanya menangis sambil mengusap nisan kekasihnya sambil menggumamkan maaf dan memanjatkan do'a untuk kekasihnya itu.

Tiga tahun kemudian...

Di sebuah taman terlihat balita berumur satu tahun yang sedang berpiknik dengan orang tuanya. "mama ma ma ma" celoteh anak itu "chagiya jangan panggil mama terus, sekarang coba panggil papa" ucap sang ayah "pa...Pa...Pa" celoteh anak itu sambil bertpuk tangan. "aigoo anak mama pintar sekali oh, nah karena sudah lama bermain sekarang kita makan dulu ne"

itu adalah keluarga suho. Setahun setelah kepergian kris suho memutuskan menikah dengan laki-laki pilihan orangtuanya. Ya walaupun itu adalah perjodohan, suho tidak merasa terbabani ia sungguh bahagia, suaminya benar benar memahami keadaanya, suaminya tak keberatan jika kadang ia memandang foto mantan kekasihnya itu. Dan kini hidupnya sangat sempurna dangan hadirnya sikecil Kai.

"kau adalah cinta ku kris, dan itu adalah selamanya. Meskipun kini aku sudah menikah kau akan selalu ada di hatiku, karna kau memiliki tempat tersendiri di hatiku"-suho.

Anyeong~~~ #lambaikan tangan

Maaf kalo ceritanya pasaran, aluran berantakan

Aku disini masih newbie, mohon bimbingannya

Review juseyo~~~


End file.
